1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for automatic high speed application of a liquid locking compound to a threaded portion of a fastener to provide fasteners which are self-locking when placed in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-locking fasteners and compounds for use on such fasteners are known in the art, as are various methods of applying locking compounds to the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,827 shows a machine for applying a locking patch to a threaded element in which the fasteners are mounted on a plurality of fixed spaced pins disposed around the periphery of a wheel supported for rotation on a horizontal axis. The orientation of the threaded portions changes continuously as the wheel rotates. The fasteners are heated and compound is then applied from a gravity feed reservoir. The fasteners are separated from the wheel by an air jet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,571,833 and 3,894,509 show rotating wheels having fixed spaced openings for holding nuts having internal threading to which compound is applied.
Other prior patents disclose various other structures and methods which are constructed or function differently from the present invention.